There is an overwhelming volume of content that is available to the average consumer. As the volume of content continues to increase, consumers are increasingly reliant on recommendation engines and search engines. Using these recommendation engines and search engines, content hosting services generally attempt to present content that is interesting to its users. In one particular example, some content hosting services allow users to create user profiles that indicate demographic information, such as gender or age, as well as areas of interest. These content hosting services then attempt to use such user profiles to select content to provide to each of its users. User profiles, however, do not take into account a vast amount of information that can be used to determine content that the user may enjoy consuming. One example of such information is the information associated with the social connections corresponding to the consumer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for presenting recommended content based on social cues.